Between the Raindrops
by samrenee2010
Summary: Rachel Berry is a twenty year old actress who's just been cast in her first leading role on TV. Will the show last? And will it bring her the things she's always wanted-fame, recognition, and true love? Maybe true love... in the form of Blaine Anderson. [May be Rated M later on.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I know it's been awhile, but I'M BACK. My first Blainchel story in over a year, so I hope you guys like it. I'll try to update once, maybe twice, a week. Enjoy the first chapter. : )**

_Songs Included in this Chapter:_

'_Nobody Listen' – Lifehouse (from the album ALMERIA); 'Pins & Needles' – Lifehouse (from the album ALMERIA); 'Disarray' – Lifehouse (from the album WHO ARE ARE)_

BETWEEN THE RAINDROPS - CHAPTER 1

Today was the day. Rachel Berry was a leading lady. She'd been cast in her first leading role on the newest drama for The CW, _Nobody Listen_. In the last two years since she'd moved out to California to try her hand at acting, she'd only landed small background roles. At this point in the game, she was still considered a "newcomer." That wasn't going to be the case in a few months when the show debuted. Well… if it got picked up. First they had to shoot the pilot, have the network screen it, and then they would determine when it would air, if at all. It could be a fall premiere show and have potential for a back season order, or it could be a mid-season premiere show and go on the air in January and get the minimal of about twelve episodes. It was still hit or miss at this point.

Rachel had received her script for the show about three days prior to today. She had done one chemistry reading with another one of the actors for the show—a girl named Marley Rose, who was playing her characters younger sister. She'd met the creator of the show during all of her auditions. His name was Kurt Hummel, and he was only a year older than her. Twenty-one years old and going on record as the youngest primetime show creator in history. Plus he was as queer as a three dollar bill. That had been obvious from the first moment she walked in the room during her first audition.

In the process of her auditions, she'd also met a few of the writers and the head of the network. Sue Sylvester was the woman in charge of The CW. She was basically a drill sergeant, wanting the network to process out gorgeous young actors, who may as well have no other appealing thing about them but their looks just to reach the demographic of 18 to 24. Emma Pillsbury was one of the principle writers and a transfer over from _One Tree Hill_ which had ended a couple of years back. Another writer was Terri Schuester, who was married to Will Schuester, and they made up a team that worked together on many shows for different networks. Will never directed an episode of a show that Terri didn't write, and Terri would never _allow_ Will to direct an episode for a show she didn't write. Will was going to be the head of the circle of directors. Countering him would be a young unknown named Artie Abrams, whom Kurt knew from his short time in film school.

The final two people Rachel had met during the audition process were the vocal coach and music producer, and the choreographer. Yes, it was a musical show. The CW's first. Mercedes Jones was the vocal coach, and the woman who would be putting the music together for the show. She was Kurt's partner-in-crime. Mike Chang, a well known dancer from the _Step Up_ movies, would be the choreographer for the show.

Today was the first day of recording the music for the pilot episode. The first thing that Rachel would be recording was the theme song. Kurt had been very persuasive when going to purchase the rights to music, and had actually gotten the rights to every single song by the band Lifehouse. The theme song was actually the name of the show—_Nobody Listen_—which was a song Rachel had never heard until she'd been in the running for the role. She'd memorizing the lyrics for weeks, ready to record it.

_Future lives in the minds  
While we fall from behind  
Missing light from the trees  
Missing you, look at me  
From afar to a sound  
From a fear we expel  
Give it life  
Make it breathe  
Spinning wheels  
Into words we believe_

_Everybody talk but nobody listen,_  
_Nobody listen, nobody listen_  
_Everybody talk but nobody listen,_  
_Nobody listen, nobody listen_  
_Everybody talk but nobody listen,_  
_Nobody listen, nobody listen_  
_Oh Ohh Oh_

The lyrics literally occupied every thought. It was also helping her shape the character, just a little. Her character was Elena Day, a.k.a. Ellie, a young actress from the mid-west who moves out to Los Angeles after high school and is cast in a theater show in Beverly Hills. The show is essentially about her struggles to make it big by starting somewhere small, kind of like Rachel herself. She'd gotten pretty lucky to be cast in a show with such a great concept. Too often in Hollywood was the idea of making it big in the business revealed in truth. It was all revealed as a fairytale.

Rachel arrived at the recording studio in downtown Los Angeles around nine o'clock in the morning. She was given instructions where to go from the security guard, and went down several hallways until she got to the studio. Walking in, she saw one of the cast members already recording. Most of the rest of the cast had arrived, it seemed like.

Kurt saw her walk in. He quietly walked over and said, "Rachel, glad you found the place. Come in. Take a seat wherever you can find one. We're waiting on one more person then we'll get started with your recording."

She nodded. "Okay. Great." As Kurt walked away to go back to his seat near Mercedes at the controls board, she went to sit down next to a young blonde woman on the loveseat in the studio.

"Are you Rachel?" the woman asked.

Nodding twice, she said, "I am."

The woman held out her hand. "I'm Quinn. I'm playing Nola."

Rachel recognized that name and character from the script. Nola James, who was Ellie's rival. The character had been sidelined by Ellie when Ellie got the lead in the theater production. Apparently Nola was that girl who always got the lead in the play. Taking Quinn's hand, she said, "Nice to meet you."

"I've been waiting to meet you for days. I heard your audition tape and thought you were fantastic."

Blushing a little, Rachel said, "Oh, thank you." She was turning bashful now. Looking to the booth, she asked, "Who's that?"

"Oh that's Brody Weston. He's Lucas. He's recording Lucas' song from the second act right now, '_Pins & Needles_.'"

Rachel kept watching Brody in the booth as Quinn spoke. He was really good. She recognized him from a few projects he'd had in the past. And she also recognized this song as one of Lifehouse's songs.

"_Were we always headed for disaster  
Was I only trying to slow it down  
Instead we're going nowhere faster  
Did I run you right out of town_

_Tonight, turn the leaf over_  
_I'll try my best to keep it simple_  
_All I know, is for all of us_  
_We couldn't be sinking any lower_

_And I always should've seen it coming_  
_How could I have been so blind_  
_I'm sitting here on pins & needles_  
_Waiting for you to change your mind_"

A couple of minutes later, Brody had finished. They all applauded. He took a bow in the booth and came out. "Thanks, guys," he said.

Mercedes said, "I think we got what we need from him."

"Okay," Kurt said, "yeah, I agree. Um… where is Blaine?"

Just as he finished his question, the door opened. A young man walked in, probably only a couple of years older than Rachel. He looked exhausted; out of breath. He'd just been running. "I'm here," he said. "I'm sorry, got stuck in traffic."

"Welcome to L.A., Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, slightly annoyed. "You're up next."

Rachel looked at Quinn. "Who is that?"

"Blaine Anderson," Quinn answered quietly while Blaine walked into the booth. "He's playing your leading man. Jackson Kent. You're in for a real treat. We went to high school together and he's fantastic."

So Quinn knew this Blaine guy personally. If she thought he was good, then she would just have to take her word for it for the time being. But she was going to get a first listen in just a moment. In the booth, Blaine said, "I didn't have time to warm up."

"Forget it," Kurt said. "You're recording now. Just wing it. We'll make it sound pretty in auto-tune if we have to." Rachel's eyes widened. She looked to Mercedes who gave Kurt a look, but Kurt was ignoring her.

And then Blaine started singing.

"_I face my demons  
Wrestling these angels to the ground  
And all that I could find  
Was a thin line between all the saints  
And villains it was crossed  
In my own mind_

_Someday I'm gonna find it_  
_Wish I knew what I was looking for_  
_Inside the disarray (inside the disarray)_  
_I woke up this morning_  
_Don't know where I'm going_  
_But it's alright_  
_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_Struggling between the facts and fiction_  
_I'm alone but I'm alive_  
_Everyone around me is trying to make a statement_  
_Then there's me_  
_I'm just trying to survive_

_Someday I'm gonna find it_  
_Wish I knew what I was looking for_  
_Inside the disarray (inside the disarray)_  
_I woke up this morning_  
_Don't know where I'm going_  
_But it's alright_  
_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If this was any other day_  
_I'd pretend to know where I stand_  
_I just don't know_  
_I just don't know_  
_I just don't know_"

It was almost like magic was coming out of his mouth. If this was what he sounded like _without_ warming up, then Rachel could only _imagine_ what he sounded like when he _did_ warm up. Through the rest of the song, Blaine killed it. The rest of the cast seemed impressed… all expect one person. As Rachel looked around the room, only one person didn't seem pleased: a young Latina woman sitting on another loveseat in the studio.

When Blaine was finished, everyone applauded. Kurt looked back at Rachel. "You're up, sweetheart."

"Go get 'em, Rachel," Quinn said with a bright smile.

Rachel stood up. As she got to the door of the booth, Blaine was just leaving. He offered her a friendly grin. "Good luck in there."

Blushing, Rachel said, "Thanks." Then she went inside. After she put her headphones on, she heard Kurt speaking to her.

"Okay, Rachel, we're gonna do the theme song first."

"I'm ready."

The music started. Rachel took a deep, silent breath, knowing they were recording and didn't want it to get recorded into the track. When it was time, she heard her cue of three beeps in her ears and began to sing.

"_Future lives in the minds  
While we fall from behind  
Missing light from the trees  
Missing you, look at me  
From afar to a sound  
From a fear we expel  
Give it life  
Make it breathe  
Spinning wheels  
Into words we believe_

_Everybody talk but nobody listen,_  
_Nobody listen, nobody listen_  
_Everybody talk but nobody listen,_  
_Nobody listen, nobody listen_  
_Everybody talk but nobody listen,_  
_Nobody listen, nobody listen_  
_Oh Ohh Oh_

_Hear the thunder and rain_  
_Feel our heart fill with pain_  
_Travel through time and space_  
_Where did love lose its place?_  
_Can we find who we are_  
_If we stare at a star?_  
_And the silence, it screams_  
_The is nothing that is as it seems_

_Everybody talk but nobody listen,_  
_Nobody listen, nobody listen_  
_Everybody talk but nobody listen,_  
_Nobody listen, nobody listen_  
_Everybody talk but nobody listen,_  
_Nobody listen, nobody listen_  
_Oh Ohh Oh_

_Oh Ohh Oh_

_Can we find who we are_  
_If we stare at a star?_  
_And the silence it screams_  
_There is nothing that is at it seems_

_Everybody talk but nobody listen,_  
_Nobody listen, nobody listen_  
_Everybody talk but nobody listen,_  
_Nobody listen, nobody listen_  
_Everybody talk but nobody listen,_  
_Nobody listen, nobody listen_  
_Oh Ohh Oh_

_Oh Ohh Oh_

_Oh Ohh Oh"_

Rachel could see everyone in the booth clapping for her, though she couldn't hear the applause until Kurt turned his mic on. "Good. Now let's get your other songs done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all… getting a lot of love already for this story. Warms my heart in many ways. *insert heart* Well, here's Chapter 2. ENJOY! : )**

_Songs Included in this Chapter:_

'_Gotta Be Tonight' – Lifehouse (from the album ALMERIA); 'Back at Your Door' – Maroon 5 (from the album IT WON'T BE SOON BEFORE LONG)_

BETWEEN THE RAINDROPS - CHAPTER 2

After the recording session, Rachel left the studio. As she was walking out to her car, she was stopped by a man. He'd been in the room with the rest of them. It was obvious he'd been following her, and even more so when he called her name out. "Rachel!" She turned around and he spoke again, still about fifteen feet behind her. "Hey wait up."

Rachel crossed her arms for a sense of security. "Can I help you?" she asked curiously.

The man, who was probably about six foot tall, with pale skin and spiked hair, said, "I just wanted to introduce myself." He held out his hand. "I'm Sebastian Smythe. I'm playing Cliff."

Rachel uncrossed her arms and took his hand. "Hi."

"You were really good in there."

"Thank you."

"Everyone seems to think so."

With a small, unconvinced laugh, Rachel said, "I think everybody but that Hispanic girl."

Sebastian looked down, smiling a little, and then looked back up. "Yeah, that's uh… that's Santana. Santana Lopez; she's playing Nina. She's also my girlfriend."

That surprised Rachel since the two of them were sitting nowhere near each other in the room. She figured most couples would at least sit together. "Wow, um… really?" It had just taken her by surprise and she couldn't really believe it one bit.

"Yeah she can be… kind of intimidating. But I love her. She's not that bad once you get to know her."

Rachel scoffed a little. "Isn't that what they all say?"

"Maybe," Sebastian said, smiling. "Well, listen, it was nice meeting you officially. And I'll see you in dance rehearsal, okay?"

Nodding, Rachel said, "Yeah, of course."

Sebastian said goodbye and then walked back towards the building. Rachel looked in that direction and saw Santana standing by the door with her arms crossed and a cold look on her face. Obviously she wasn't pleased. When Sebastian reached her, he went for a kiss, but she pushed him away. That was odd. For someone who was supposed to be dating someone else, Santana Lopez didn't seem to actually acknowledge her boyfriend.

... ... ...

The next day they were all gathered together in dance rehearsal. Rachel met the rest of her cast mates that she had yet to know their names or who they were playing, or to actually meet in an official capacity. Quinn did most of the introductions for her. She got to officially meet Brody Weston who was playing Lucas, and Blaine Anderson who was playing Jackson. She had the displeasure of meeting Santana Lopez who was playing Nina Burke, Nola's right hand woman and the person looking to take her down. There was also Sam Evans who was playing Neal Reid, Brittany Pierce who was playing Paget Thompson, Sugar Motta who was playing Lana Lane, and Jake Puckerman who was playing David Porter. They rounded out the main cast.

As for the guest stars who would be recurring, she got reacquainted with Marley Rose, who was playing Ellie's sister Haley Day. There was also Jesse St. James, playing Shane Preston who was an old friend of Ellie's from her hometown; Ryder Lynn, playing Spencer Montgomery, the son of the director of the production on the show; Kitty Wilde, playing Sophia Henderson, a cousin of Nola's; and Joe Hart, playing Will Jefferies, who worked on the music for the production.

The ensemble of the cast was pretty big. Rachel knew this was going to be a big show, but it still had to be picked up. She just prayed this wasn't another flub.

At the last minute Kurt had put in a different closing number for the episode. They would have to learn the new song _and_ the choreography before they went into the studio later tonight to record their individual parts. This was the lovely thing about show business—anything could happen, even changed in the script at the absolute last second.

"Alright," Kurt said as he sat down with Mercedes. "Let's get to work on this." Some of the other crew members were there as well. Terri and Will Schuester, Emma Pillsbury, Artie Abrahams, and a few others that Rachel didn't recognize.

They heard a three beep cue for the playback. Blaine was supposed to start the song, and since there was no music before, this was his way to get into the song on the right moment.

**Blaine: **

"_Gotta keep your head up and move along move along  
Gotta keep you head come and carry on carry on"_

**Blaine: **

"_Gotta keep your head up and move along move along"_

**Brody: **

"_Gotta keep you head calm and carry on carry on"_  
**Quinn:**

"_Gotta keep your brights on and cruise along cruise along"_

**Sebastian: **

"_Gotta keep your head up and move along move along"_

**Jake: **

_("Gotta keep your head up, gotta keep on movin' along")_

**Blaine:**

"_We're driving all night long chasing miles and breaking down  
We gotta take a chance while we're still young  
But it's gotta be tonight  
It's gotta be tonight"_

**Rachel (Jake):**

"_Gotta keep you head up and stay awake stay awake (Gotta keep your head up, gotta keep on movin' along)  
Gotta keep you head up and stay awake stay awake (Gotta keep your head up, gotta keep on movin' along)"_

**Santana (Jake): **

"_This road is rough gonna be heartache heartache  
Gotta keep you head up and stay awake stay awake (Gotta keep your head up, gotta keep on movin' along)"_

**Blaine and Sebastian:**

"_We're driving all night long chasing miles and breaking down  
We gotta take a chance while we're still young  
But it's gotta be tonight  
It's gotta be tonight"_

**Rachel and Blaine:**

"_Gotta keep your head up and move along move along  
Gotta keep you head calm and carry on carry on"_

**Rachel, Blaine, Quinn, Brody (Jake):**  
_"Gotta keep your brights on and cruise along cruise along (Gotta keep your head up, gotta keep on movin' along)  
Gotta keep your head up and move along move along (Gotta keep your head up, gotta keep on movin' along)"_

**All:**  
_"We're driving all night long chasing miles and breaking down  
We gotta take a chance while we're still young  
But it's gotta be tonight  
It's gotta be tonight  
It's gotta be tonight  
It's gotta be tonight"_

**Jake:**

_("Gotta keep your head up, gotta keep on movin' along")_

_("Gotta keep your head up, gotta keep on movin' along")_

The crew applauded. They all took their bows. Kurt, though, look displeased. "Seriously?" he asked, even as the applause was still going. "That's the best you all have? Do it again. With more feeling this time. I know you all have the talent, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Rachel saw Santana roll her eyes. The others didn't appear to be very pleased, but they were all hiding it very well.

Kurt made them do it at least twenty more times. By the end of the day, Rachel knew every single lyric of the song and could probably sing it in her sleep. She was exhausted. Between dance rehearsal and recording the last minute addition, she just wanted to go home and curl up. She was sore, her throat hurt, and she'd worked her ass off today.

On her way out to her car, Kurt stopped her. "Rachel!" he called from the building door. She groaned, thankfully out of his hearing range, and turned around. "I need you back in the studio."

_Fantastic_, she thought. And she went back inside. Waiting for her in the studio was Blaine. No one else. Not even Kurt, who'd just come to get her back inside.

"Hey," Blaine said.

"Where's Kurt?"

"Going home."

Rachel stopped short. "Why?"

"He said we should be working together alone. Said it would 'help the chemistry.'" He used air quotes appropriately when quoting their boss.

"This couldn't have waited until morning?"

Shrugging, Blaine said, "I figure since we didn't get a chemistry read, it wouldn't hurt. But I do agree, it could have been put off until morning. We've been here since six in the morning, and it's now eight at night." They'd been in the studio for fourteen hours.

Rachel sighed and put her purse down on the love seat. "Well I guess we should get started."

"He wants us to rehearse the Ellie/Jackson duet from Act Four."

"Oh yeah, the Maroon 5 song that's part of their chemistry test."

Blaine had been sitting on a stool the entire time, and at this point he'd stood up. "He also said he wanted us to improvise choreography. Mike will work with us tomorrow on it after we start filming, but Kurt didn't seem like he wanted this to be totally pre-set."

So from what Rachel understood, Kurt was making them do more work than necessary, and cutting his staff the slack of actually working. Mike Chang was an amazing choreographer. He could have easily put something together for this number that would be ten times better than what Rachel could come up with. She didn't know a lot about Blaine's dancing background. From what she'd seen today, he was pretty good. And she had a dance background, being in classes and performing in recitals as a young girl, and even into high school, but that still didn't mean she could make up a number from scratch.

There was no way this was going to work.

"Okay," she said. "Let's go."

Blaine started the music. The sound filled the studio, the smooth music of one of her favorite Maroon 5 songs, '_Back at Your Door_' from—in her opinion—the best album that band had put out. Rachel felt a chill go through her body as the music played and Blaine moved closer to her. He put one hand on her lower back and pulled her closer so their bodies were touching. She had to sing first, but felt like she might not be able to with as close as they were.

**Rachel:**

"_From the moment the lights went off  
Everything had changed  
Lie awake in an empty room  
In my head it all feels the same"_

**Blaine:**  
_"Like the taste of the day you left  
That still lingers on my breath  
And the dampness of tears that left  
A stain where you had wept_

**Rachel:**  
_"All alone with the negligee  
That still hangs off of my bed"_

**Blaine:**_  
"I keep meaning to give it away  
But I just leave it there instead"_

**Rachel:**  
_"No need to cry about it  
I cannot live without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door"_

**Blaine:**  
_"Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door"_

**Blaine:**  
_"3 more days 'til I see your face  
I'm afraid it's far too much"_

**Rachel:**  
_"Cook a meal and fix up the place  
Dial your number, hang it up"_

**Blaine:**  
_"If I took you for granted  
I apologize for acting tough"_

**Rachel:**  
_"You're my reason for living  
And there's no way I'm giving up, oh_

Don't need to cry about it  
I cannot live without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door"

**Blaine:**  
_"Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door"_

**Rachel:**  
_"Now every evening is a bitter fight  
And I'm eating home alone on a Friday night"_

**Blaine:**  
_"And I know what your friends say  
'He's just wasting your love and time'"_

**Both:**  
_"I will never let you change your mind"_

**Rachel:**  
_"No need to cry about it  
I cannot live without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door"_

**Blaine:**  
_"Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door"_

**Rachel:**  
_"No need to cry about it  
I may just die without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door"_

**Blaine:**  
_"Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door"_

**Both:**  
_"Every time I wind up back at your door  
Every time I wind up back at your door"_

By the time the song ended, Rachel's heart was racing. If she had learned nothing else from this experience, it was this—Blaine was a romantic. He wasn't acting. She could feel it as they moved around the room, improvising a dance number. She barely knew this guy, and yet he was touching her and wooing her with his voice like he'd known her for months, or even years. Whatever all of this meant, she had no idea. But she liked it. Whatever this feeling was.

"Not bad," he whispered after they stopped, their bodies touching and their faces just inches apart.

"I could say the same about you," Rachel said.

They both jumped after a knock on the door spooked them. Both looked to the door and saw Sebastian standing there. "Hey," he said. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Um… a lot of us were banding together to go hunt down some food. You guys interested in joining us?"

Blaine said, "We'd love to, but per Kurt's orders we're supposed to rehearse by ourselves for awhile." Rachel nodded, despite how hungry she was.

"Okay well, we can bring you guys something if you'd like," Sebastian said. "Assuming you'll still be here in a couple of hours."

"Probably," Blaine answered.

"Anything in particular?"

Blaine shook his head. But Rachel had to speak up. "I'm a vegan so…"

Sebastian nodded with a small chuckle. "Alright, something vegan for Rachel, and whatever for Blaine."

"Thanks, Sebastian," Blaine said with a small grin. Sebastian nodded and left the room. Blaine turned back to her. "Vegan, huh?"

Nodding, Rachel said, "Yeah. Ever since I was little. I love animals. I don't like the idea of them as food."

Laughing, Blaine said, "Well I would not have pegged that for you, but more power to you then." He went back to the switchboard and said, "We should probably do that again."

Rachel wasn't sure if she could handle that song again. "Um… do you think we could run lines instead of doing that? I mean… we could go one round for everything and then focus on what really needs work."

Though he seemed a little intrigued and confused by that request, Blaine nodded. "Okay. Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all… I know I didn't update last week (or technically the week before). But I'm back again! Here's chapter 3! It's a little shorter, but muse was a little short this week. Enjoy! : )**

_Songs Included in this Chapter:_

'_Brand New Whiskey'—Brooks & Dunn (from the album IF YOU SEE HER); 'Can't Break It to My Heart'—Tracy Lawrence (from the album ALIBIS)_

BETWEEN THE RAINDROPS - CHAPTER 3

The first day of filming was a week later. Some things got moved around in the schedule and Rachel realized just how crazy this business was. Things could change at the last second, and you had to be able to adapt to it. Knowing your lines for all of your scenes was important, and knowing every song lyric and every dance step too, since you never knew when something could change in the schedule.

She was up at four in the morning on that first day of filming, and had half of a bagel for breakfast to have at least something in her system. Lunch time didn't come until two in the afternoon, nearly ten hours after she woke up. When she got in line in the craft service tent, she was beyond thrilled. After she got her lunch, she headed back to her trailer to eat and memorize her lines.

In the process of eating and looking through the sides—which was what they called the small part of the script given to an actor the morning of filming to know what they were shooting that day, and in what order—there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called, her mouth half full with her salad. Immediately, she covered her mouth a little with her hand to finish chewing and swallow. Blaine was the one she found walking into her trailer as she sat on the couch. "Blaine."

"Hey," he said. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah. I'm just eating and memorizing my lines. I could use a break from the second thing."

Blaine laughed. "Cool." He sat down next to her on the couch of her trailer. "Listen, uh… the cast is going out tonight to celebrate the first day of filming. We're all going to car pool to the club, have a few drinks, dance a little bit, and probably stay out awhile."

"Sounds like fun."

"So you're in?" Rachel nodded in reply. "Awesome."

…

Later that night Rachel found herself at a small club just a few miles outside of the studio with the rest of the cast. They all ended up with a drink in their hands, some of them drinking faster and harder than others. Rachel decided she'd stick to a club soda and lime. Quinn sat down next to her at her table, a Vodka on the rocks in her hand. "You having fun?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I've never been here before. It's nice."

"Lady, this place will become our source of sanity if this show gets big. We're gonna be coming here for drinks a _lot_." She laughed and took a drink of her Vodka.

Sugar ran up behind them. "Guys, karaoke time. Who's in?" Both ladies protested a little bit, more interested in relax. "Oh come on! Blaine's going up there! Brody and Sebastian are gonna back him up."

Both girls looked to the stage. Blaine was up at the microphone already with Brody and Sebastian on either side, ready to do his backup vocals. "Hey people," Blaine said. "I'm Blaine. These good looking assholes are Brody and Sebastian." Mostly everybody laughed. "I'm gonna sing one of my favorite songs for you guys."

When the music started, Rachel didn't recognize it. But Quinn did. "Ohhh boy," she said, smug. Rachel gave her a look, and Quinn pointed back to the stage just to have Rachel watch.

"_Yeah they oughta make a brand new whiskey  
And give it a woman's name  
A man needs something to hold onto  
When a goodbye hits him like a hurricane  
Make it sweet as sweet as her lips_

_Intoxicating as her kiss  
Something special like champagne  
Yeah they oughta make a brand new whiskey  
And give it a woman's name_

_Leaving's the reason I'm drinking_  
_Oh I've never felt so alone_  
_Night and day I stay stoned_  
_Hoping to forget she's gone_

_I never thought she'd do me so dirty_  
_Together forever she promised me_  
_She took her promise and left a memory_  
_The day the woman walked out on me_

_Yeah they oughta make a brand new whiskey_  
_And give it a woman's name_  
_A man needs something to hold onto_  
_When a goodbye hits him like a hurricane_  
_Make it sweet, as sweet as her lips_

_Intoxicating as her kiss  
Something special like champagne  
Yeah they oughta make a brand new whiskey  
And give it a woman's name"_

During the instrumental break, Rachel nudged Quinn. "What did you mean by that?"

Quinn looked at her friend. Sugar had sat down next to them. "He's still bitter about his break up."

"Break up?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'll tell you later, though."

Rachel looked back at the stage where Blaine and the boys continued to sing the rest of the song.

"Yeah they oughta make a brand new whiskey  
And give it a woman's name  
A man needs something to hold onto  
When a goodbye hits him like a hurricane  
Make it sweet, as sweet as her lips

_Intoxicating as her kiss  
Something special like champagne  
Yeah they oughta make a brand new whiskey  
And give it a woman's name_

Yeah they oughta make a brand new whiskey  
And give it a woman's name"

The bar goers applauded, some even standing. Rachel applauded as well, but was now curious. Turning back to Quinn she said, "Talk."

"Okay," she said after a sigh, knowing she had to tell them now. "Blaine was with this girl for, like… ever. Since sophomore year of high school. He thought he was going to marry her, right? Well turns out she didn't love him anymore. Six months ago she walked out on him and left him for his _best_ friend."

Rachel couldn't believe that. "Wow."

"Don't tell him I told you, though," she said. "The only reason that I and a few other people know is because we were at our high school reunion. It was all anyone could talk about when we went and they all saw they weren't together."

That made Rachel view Blaine in a whole new light. He'd been hurt pretty badly. She'd never had that level of heartbreak before, but she could try to put herself in his shoes. She was an actress after all.

Blaine, Brody, and Sebastian came down from the stage and came over to their table, in the process asking a waitress to bring them a round of whiskey shots. "Great job up there, guys," Sugar said.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "Now I feel like getting hammered now that that's out of my system."

"Well feel free to drink all you want," Quinn said with a smile, "since it looks like Ms. Berry here is our D.D."

"Ohhhh come on Rach!" Blaine said, wrapping an arm around her back. "Have a real drink. Club soda and lime?"

"Only lightweights drink that stuff," Sebastian said.

"I happen to _be_ a lightweight and proud of it," Rachel defended herself.

"Well if you're not gonna drink, at least get up there and sing something."

"Not tonight. My throat's sore from filming today and recording in the studio." They all made noises of disapproval. Not one of them was really buying it.

Quinn finished off her Vodka. "I'll go."

Sebastian slammed his palms down on the table. "_That's_ what I'm talking about. Go get 'em, Quinny."

"Wooo! Yeah Quinn!" Sugar cheered.

Getting up from her seat, Quinn went over to the guy in charge of karaoke. She whispered in his ear and he nodded. She took to the stage and went to the microphone. "Hey, everyone. I'm Quinn. I'd like to sing a song for my friend, Blaine, who was just up here. I'm gonna sing a nicer version of the song he just sang. I'd like to also ask my girls, Santana and Brittany to come up here and help me."

Rachel watched from her seat as Santana and Brittany joined her on stage. They each had a microphone in their hands after a moment, and when they were ready, the music started. She didn't recognize this song either. But Blaine did. So did Brody.

"_I've never felt as helpless as I do today  
My world just fell around me as I watched you drive away  
There's nothing left between us somehow we've grown apart  
Cause I've got it through my head I just can't break it to my heart  
_

_I can't believe this is me on the hurtin' side of pain  
Sifting through the ashes still tryin' to find a flame  
But the flames have turned to embers left glowing in the dark  
Yes I've got it through my head I just can't break it to my heart_

_If I could Lord knows I would spin back the hands of time_  
_And piece these scattered memories that are cluttered in my mind_  
_I'll pick up where we left off and make a brand new start_  
_Cause I've got it through my head I just can't break it to my heart_

_I can't believe this is me on the hurtin' side of pain  
Sifting through the ashes still tryin' to find a flame  
But the flames have turned to embers left glowing in the dark  
Oh I've got it through my head I just can't break it to my heart_

_Oh I've got it through my head I just can't break it to my heart  
I just can't… I just can't break it to my heart  
I just can't… I just can't break it to my heart  
I just can't break it to my heart"_

The audience applauded again. Quinn and the girls curtsied and left the stage. It made Rachel wonder what had really happened between Blaine and this ex-girlfriend of his. Quinn had given her a good idea, but she obviously didn't have all of the details. Just a few minor elements to what seemed like a bigger story that was still in progress. She looked over at Blaine and watched him work on his fifth whiskey shot, calling over to the waitress again to ask for another. It made her a little concerned. They had to film tomorrow, and he didn't need to be hung over. But then again… she barely knew him. It wasn't her place to meddle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all… here's chapter 4! Enjoy! : )**

_Songs Included in this Chapter:_

'_Do No Wrong'—The Cheetah Girls (from the album TCG); 'In Another's Eyes'—Garth Brooks & Trisha Yearwood (from the album SONGBOOK)_

BETWEEN THE RAINDROPS - CHAPTER 4

Eight days later they finished filming the pilot. Rachel was so proud of the work she'd done on the show so far… but now the waiting game began. The pilot had to be picked up, and they wouldn't know about that for awhile.

Fortunately it was a few weeks later that Rachel got the call. The show had been picked up for eight episodes! If it did well in the first few weeks, it would be extended to a full season, set to debut in the fall, rather than as a mid-season in January. She would be going back to work the following week to get started on the second episode of the season, praying that they got the full twenty-two episode season. It was unpredictable how the audience would react to a show. The CW's demographic was younger. They targeted towards those in high school or college. Ratings on the network were low. The highest rated show was only hitting around _maybe_ 6 million viewers, give or take.

Of course, the ratings system was greatly outdated.

When Rachel returned to work the following week, she entered the studio to see Santana, Brittany, and Quinn already in rehearsals for a new number. It was nine a.m. by the time she arrived. The other girls had been there since six. Rachel didn't recognize the song, but it sounded great. She walked over to Sebastian who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room just watching. "Hey," she said.

He looked at her and smiled. "Oh hey, Rachel."

"They sound great," she said, noting the three girls who were singing and dancing their asses off already in the middle of the room.

"Yeah they do," Sebastian said, looking back at the girls. Rachel noted his eyes were only following Santana.

"What song is this? I don't recognize it."

"Ah, it's called '_Do No Wrong_' by The Cheetah Girls. Kurt loves this song. It's for a scene from the show within the show."

Rachel looked back at the girls as they wrapped the number. Everyone applauded. Kurt gave an order to them. "Again. More energy."

The music started once more and the girls began to sing.

**All:**

"_My baby's so fresh and he can do no wrong  
He tells me I'm the best and tells the haters be gone  
If you don't already know let me put you on  
My baby's so fresh and he can do no wrong_

_Now get your hands up"_

**Quinn:**  
_"There ain't no doubt about it my baby can do no wrong  
They think I'm mad about it I'm not I just play along  
Say what you want to I'm convinced that he can do no wrong  
I stop the world and tell them my baby can do no wrong"_

**Brittany (Quinn):**  
_"Lookin' at us everywhere we go  
(People starin' like can they roll)  
How we do it they just don't know  
(I can tell they'll never get it)  
Lookin at him he's so Sincere  
(Whisperin' nothin's up in my ear)  
They tell me leave him but I don't care"_

**All:**_  
"My baby can do no wrong"_

**Santana:**  
_"Tell the operator there's a problem, problem, problem  
They say my baby's lying I ain't caught'em, caught'em, caught'em  
Cause nothing in this world could  
Nothing that I heard should  
Change the way I feel because I got him, got him, got him  
Tell the operator there's a problem, problem, problem  
They say my baby's lying I ain't caught'em, caught'em, caught'em  
Cause nothing in this world could  
Nothing that I heard should  
Change the way I feel because I got him, got him, got him_

_People they talk because they're jealous of how tight we are  
They see us everywhere we ride around in fancy cars  
Say what you want to cause I don't believe em', 'lieve em'  
Cause sometimes love don't have a rhyme or reason, reason  
I know they think its madness and they think that I should leave  
Cause every time I see his smile he puts my heart at ease  
So when they try to give advice and tell me what to do  
Just keep on talkin' now that I ain't even hearing you"_

**Brittany (Quinn):**  
_"Lookin' at us everywhere we go  
(People starin' like can they roll)  
How we do it they just don't know  
(I can tell they'll never get it)  
Lookin at him he's so Sincere  
(Whisperin' nothin's up in my ear)  
They tell me leave him but I don't care"_

**All:**_  
"My baby can do no wrong"_

**Santana:**  
_"Tell the operator there's a problem, problem, problem  
They say my baby's lying I ain't caught'em, caught'em, caught'em  
Cause nothing in this world could  
Nothing that I heard should  
Change the way I feel because I got him, got him, got him  
Tell the operator there's a problem problem problem  
They say my baby's lying I ain't caught'em, caught'em, caught'em  
Cause nothing in this world could  
Nothing that I heard should  
Change the way I feel because I got him, got him, got him"_

**Brittany and Quinn:**  
_"Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey"_

**All:**  
_"My baby's so fresh and he can do no wrong  
He tells me I'm the best and tells the haters be gone  
If you don't already know let me put you on  
My baby's so fresh and he can do no wrong_

_Now get your hands up"_

**Santana:**  
_"Tell the operator there's a problem, problem, problem  
They say my baby's lying I ain't caught'em, caught'em, caught'em  
Cause nothing in this world could  
Nothing that I heard should  
Change the way I feel because I got him, got him, got him  
Tell the operator there's a problem, problem, problem  
They say my baby's lying I ain't caught'em, caught'em, caught'em  
Cause nothing in this world could  
Nothing that I heard should  
Change the way I feel because I got him, got him, got him"_

Once again, everyone stood up and applauded… everyone except Kurt. Sebastian was arguably the loudest. Rachel noticed Santana winking at him and watched her blow him a kiss. That was an interesting dynamic there, and she wondered how such a nice guy like Sebastian had gotten involved with a nasty girl like Santana. Just the way she carried herself screamed 'hardcore bitch.'

Rachel then noticed Blaine walking into the room. He stopped just inside of the door and looked around. When he spotted _her_… he stopped. He held up a hand, immediately and waved with a bright smile. That surprised Rachel, but her subconscious instinct was to smile and wave back. So she did. She then waved for him to come over. But she shook his head and pointed at Kurt.

Obviously she wasn't the one he'd actually been looking for.

She watched him go up to Kurt, kneel down and whisper in his ear. Kurt looked at him and nodded, facial expression still the same as ever. Blaine rose to his feet again and left the room. Rachel felt an obligation, for some reason, to follow him. "Hey," she said once she got out of the room.

Blaine didn't stop, but turned around to look. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Oh… not a lot. Just….excited to get back. You?" She continued to follow him, eventually catching up to his side.

"Same. I heard Ellie and Jackson get a really great duet in this episode."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Yeah, you're gonna love it. You know Garth Brooks?"

"Who doesn't?"

Blaine smiled. "Well his duet with Trisha Yearwood…. _'In Another's Eyes'_… that's our duet."

Rachel gasped. "Oh my God, I _loooove_ that song."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah me too. We record tomorrow. You think you wanna get together later tonight and run vocals?"

"Sure," she said, her smile widening as far as it could go.

"Awesome. Well, hey, I have to run to wardrobe for a fitting, but I'll see you around."

"Okay." Rachel stopped in the middle of the hallway while Blaine kept walking. "Bye."

"See ya," he said and picked up his speed to go to the other end of the studio. Rachel just stood there for a few minutes, until an PA came to get her for a rehearsal.

…

It was around eight o'clock that night when they were all released. Blaine's place wasn't far from the studio, which was where they decided to meet up to rehearse. Rachel was beyond nervous. She liked him. Not only was he an amazing actor and singer, but he was gorgeous. Still… she was being held back by the apparent situation of his where he'd had his heart ripped out by some girl he'd been with for years. Quinn had only told her those minor details at the club that night. She didn't know anything else. And though Rachel knew it wasn't really her business, she wondered if Blaine might talk to someone on the outside, given that Quinn had known him in high school.

Rachel arrived at Blaine's apartment around nine that night, figuring she would stay for a few hours before she needed to go back to her own place. Her call time was six-thirty, so she would need her sleep. But such was the life of an actor… there was very little sleep to be had when it was filming season.

Knocking on Blaine's apartment door, she didn't have to wait long before he answered. "Hey," he said. He swung the door open for her to come inside.

"Hey," she greeted and stepped into the apartment. "Something smells fresh."

"That would be pizza," he said, closing the door. "I just had some delivered."

"Good, I'm starving."

Blaine laughed. "Well good because there's plenty of it." He led her to the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked, gesturing towards the couch for her to sit.

"Red wine?"

"You got it." He left to go to his kitchen, which was right behind the living room area. He was gone only about a minute, returning with two glasses of red wine. Rachel thanked him and took a small sip before setting it on the table in front of her. "You look exhausted," Blaine observed.

"What gave it away?" she asked with a small smile. "The bags under my eyes, or my slouching?"

Blaine chuckled. "And it's only the first day back."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be complaining too much."

He handed her a piece of sheet music. "Especially in front of Kurt. He'll kick your ass, and then make you dance 'til you drop. Then he'll make you get back up and do it all over again."

"What's his deal anyway?"

"Oh, he thinks he's all high and mighty because he's only four years old and had a TV show debuting on The CW in the fall." Rachel laughed at that. "Seriously, he's the youngest creator of a television drama _ever_. I believe the last person was Josh Schwartz."

That rung a bell with Rachel. "Oh yeah, the creator of _Gossip Girl_."

"Well _he_ didn't exactly create _Gossip Girl_. And that was _after_ his first creation… _The O.C._ when he was twenty-six. Kurt's twenty-one. So he officially holds the record now, especially since the show's been picked up and set to debut in September."

"He barely had to try and he's going to be a billionaire by the time he turns twenty-two… given that the show is successful."

"He's convinced that it will be."

Rachel grinned. "Well I hope so." She looked down at the sheet music and sighed. "_So_… the song."

Blaine picked up a remote and hit the play button, aimed towards the stereo. "You know the song so… just follow me." Rachel nodded, and on cue, Blaine began to sing.

**Blaine:**

"_In another's eyes  
I'm someone who  
Loves her enough to walk away from you  
I'd never cheat, I'd never lie  
In another's eyes"_

**Rachel:**  
_"In another's eyes  
I can do no wrong  
And he believes in me and his faith is strong  
I'd never fall or even compromise  
In another's eyes_

_Mmm"_

**Both:**  
_"In another's eyes  
I'm afraid that I can't see"_

**Blaine:**  
_"This picture perfect portrait  
That they paint of me"_

**Both:**  
_"They don't realize  
And I pray they never do  
'Cause every time I look I'm seein' you  
In another's eyes"_

**Blaine:**

"_Ohh_

_In another's eyes  
Starin' back at me  
I see a sinking soul trying desperately"_

**Rachel:**  
_"To turn the tide before it dies  
In another's eyes_

_Yeah, yeah"_  
**Both:**  
_"And what they don't see is killing me  
It's a blessing and a curse that love is blind_

'Cause in another's eyes  
I'm afraid that I can't see  
This picture perfect portrait  
That they paint of me  
They don't realize  
And I pray to God they never do  
'Cause every time I look I'm seein' you"

**Blaine:**  
_"In another's eyes"_

**Rachel:**  
_"In another's eyes"_

**Both:**  
_"In another's eyes"_

As the music faded away, Blaine hit the pause button on the remote and looked back at her. Rachel was dying to ask him about his ex now, but it looked like she didn't have to. Blaine said, "I always tell people I love that song but…. I hate that song."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"It reminds me of my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," Rachel said. "I'm sorry." That was kind of a shame, really. It was such a great song. Garth Brooks was one of the greatest of country music. And Trisha Yearwood was arguably his best duet partner. Kind of fitting since they were husband and wife now… although she supposed that was something Blaine knew and probably brought him down.

A small grin crossed his face. "Don't be."

"Did you tell Kurt?"

"Of course I did," Blaine said. "But he's making me sing it anyway. He thinks it's going to be our greatest duet on the show but… I think there's gonna be a few other ones that will knock this one right out of the park."

Rachel smiled a little, trying to hide her face when she felt her cheeks heat up. "Well um… we _do_ sound great together."

Obviously she hadn't done a very good job being coy about her red face. Blaine asked, "Are you _blushing_?" When she looked back he was smiling. "Oh my God, you are."

"Stop," she said, pushing him playfully.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's cute. And you'd be right… we sound great together. That's not a secret. At least not to anyone working on this show. Pretty soon the rest of the world will know just how great we sound together."

Picking up her glass of wine, Rachel said, "Well… here's to hoping."

Blaine picked his up as well, and they touched them together, making a clinking sound as a result, and drinking to that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay everybody. I've had a lot going on personally, but fret not! Chapter 5 is here! Enjoy! : )**

_Songs Included in this Chapter:_

'_Beat It'—Michael Jackson (from the album THRILLER)_

BETWEEN THE RAINDROPS - CHAPTER 5

The progression of Rachel's relationship with Blaine… well, it was non-existent. Over the course of the next several months she refrained from asking about his ex-girlfriend and focused on forming a friendship with him. By the time September rolled around, premiere season had begun and the first full week consisted with the premieres of all of The CW shows. Every year they debuted at the beginning of September, and Rachel was convinced it was a tactic to try and win ratings. This was one of the problems with being on a show on The CW. Their demographic was 18 to 25, however that was actually a load of crap. More like 14 to 22. Many shows like _The Vampire Diaries_ and _Supernatural_ had a much larger demographic, as well as previous shows like _Smallville_ and _One Tree Hill_.

During the summer while filming of the initial eight episode progressed, the show's title actually changed. This didn't affect the theme song she'd recorded, since they went from _Nobody Listen_ to _Everybody Talks_. It still worked and she was glad, and also believed it would make a bigger impact on the target audience as far as getting people to watch.

Premiere night was a Thursday. Eight o'clock right before _The Vampire Diaries_. Rachel was terrified, because Thursday night at eight o'clock was the most competitive hour of television. The tactic the network was using was to put them on before _TVD_ so people tuning in for the show would catch the end and maybe come back the next week. For the premiere, everyone gathered at Kurt's condo in Holmby Hills. Most of the crew was there too, though some of them were preparing for the final episode they had to film. Episode eight was where they stopped, and if the ratings were good in the next few weeks, the network would give them a back season order.

Watching the show on TV was a little surreal. Rachel couldn't believe that was her on TV, singing and dancing, and it was the first time she felt like a real actress. Everyone else had experience to some degree, but this was her first real gig. It made her feel special.

After the show, everyone stuck around for awhile. Rachel decided to go out to the balcony to get some fresh air, but she stopped at the door. It was slightly cracked and she could hear the loud voice of someone shouting. Peeking out of the sliding glass door window, she saw Blaine on the phone. From what she could tell, he wasn't happy.

"Rachel," she heard a voice say. Turning, she saw Sebastian coming up to her. "How you feeling?"

"Honestly? Nervous."

A wide smile crossed Sebastian's face. "Yeah it's a scary thing. But we can take comfort in knowing we at least have another episode or two on the air before we either get nixed or we get our back season order. And you were fantastic. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks. And… you were great too. You really were."

From behind Sebastian, snaking her arms around his waist, Santana appeared. "What about me, _mi amour_? Wasn't _I_ fantastic as well?"

Sebastian chuckled and turned so he was facing her, still in her arms. "Yes, _mi __hermosa niña_, you were _fantástico_."

Santana smirked. "Isn't he sexy when he speaks to me in Spanish?" she asked Rachel.

"Um… I don't think that's my place to really say, Santana."

The other two just chuckled. Sebastian kissed Santana quickly and then said, "Play nice. I'll be right back." He wiggled out of her arms and walked away.

Crossing her arms, Santana glared at Rachel. "I know what you're doing."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, not really knowing what Santana was getting at. Did she know she had a crush on Blaine? She'd been doing her best to hide it because of his ex. The last few months hadn't been easy, but she thought she'd been doing a pretty damn good job.

"Sebastian. You're after my boyfriend."

Rachel's eyes widened. Maybe she'd been doing a better job than she thought. But _Sebastian_? Sure, they were friends, and she actually found that he was one of the people she could confide in, but no way was she trying to make a run at him. "Santana, I—" she started to try and defend herself.

However Santana cut her off. "You think you can try to defend yourself with that whole innocent 'girl next door' act, but I know underneath you're just a scheming, conniving bitch." She moved closer as she spoke, almost to the point where she was in Rachel's face. "And do you want to know _why_ I know that? Because you are the _lead_. You think you're some Holy, almighty Goddess because you won the lead role out of all of the girls who auditioned for this show."

"I don't—"

"You know it's the truth, Rachel. And I see the way you look at my boyfriend. Everyone sees it."

"Santana I'm _not_ after Sebastian. He's my friend. I don't even think about him like that. I actually—"

Santana held up a hand. "Stop. You can have your little girl crush on my arm candy… but you will _never_ have him." She stood there for a moment, still glaring, and then walked away.

Staring after Santana, Rachel couldn't believe that had just happened. Why would _anyone_ think that she was even _remotely_ interested in Sebastian? Her heart was focused way too much on Blaine to even _notice_ Sebastian. Not that she had a real chance with Blaine, but even then she wouldn't think that of her other co-star.

All of a sudden, the sliding door opened. Rachel spun around to find Blaine coming out. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she returned.

"You okay?"

Biting her lip, nervously, Rachel shook her head. When she released it, she asked, "Blaine… can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "Does… does everyone think… I'm into… _Sebastian_?"

He seemed confused by that. "What made you ask me that?"

"Because Santana just confronted me about it."

Blaine had no idea what was going on. "Well obviously they see something I don't. _Do_ you like him?" His tone seemed a bit concerned… and… _afraid._

Rachel shook her head. "No. I don't. There's… someone else."

His worried expression turned soft. A small grin crossed his face. "Good. Because you don't want to face the wrath of Santana Lopez."

"Tell me about it."

...

The next day, the rating reports were in as were the reviews. Like any pilot, the reviews were mixed. But the ratings were excellent for standards on The CW. About three million people, give or take, tuned in. Not as good as some shows like _The Big Bang Theory_ or _Two and a Half Men_ or whatever reality shows ABC and FOX had on at the time.

Of course, pilot ratings didn't determine what ratings the show would have that season. Next week could change dramatically… for the worse.

Kurt passed out the scripts and sheet music. Rachel sat at the table read, eyes widened by the big number of the episode. Michael Jackson's '_Beat It_.' Her versus…. _Santana_.

Santana smirked when she saw this. "Oh, yes, Kurt, I love you."

As he sat down, Kurt said, "Thought you might appreciate a little MJ."

"How about we give it a try right now?"

Rachel's stomach sunk lower, almost as if it might drop out of her body. What was she _thinking_? They hadn't even _rehearsed_ it yet! Sure, Rachel knew the song because… well, who _didn't_? But they'd just gotten this and they were about to do the table read through of the script.

Unfortunately, Kurt said, "What a great idea. Santana, Rachel… you're up."

She expected that. The entire cast had come to brace themselves every episode for it. They'd all had a discussion awhile back about how they were fed up with Kurt treating them like shit, when they were supposed to be his stars. It wasn't fair. He was just an immature little punk who thought he was all high and mighty because he got his show on the air. A few of the cast were convinced he'd been sticking it into all the right people in order to make that happen. Some were ready to call him out on his shit. Unfortunately it didn't look like that day was going to be today.

Blaine, who was sitting next to her, put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. You're gonna blow her ass right out of the water."

That gave Rachel a little more confidence than she had right now. And she would need all of the confidence that she could get. Standing up from her chair and pushing it out, she came out from between the chair and the table and went to the open area right next to it where Santana was already headed. Everyone was watching them now. Kurt cued up the music. Both ladies stood on opposite sides of the mat and Santana started them off by coming to the center of the mat.

**Santana:**  
_"They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it"_

Rachel stepped into the center, staring Santana down. She was determined to prove herself to this bitch.

**Rachel:**  
_"You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a Macho Man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad"_

**Rachel (Santana):**  
_"Just beat it, (beat it), beat it, (beat it)"_

**Both:**  
_"No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right"_

**Rachel (Santana):**  
_"Just beat it, (beat it)  
Just beat it, (beat it)  
Just beat it, (beat it)  
Just beat it, (beat it)"_

From the corner of her eye, Rachel could see someone coming over. It was Blaine. He gave her that look that told her to hang back while he jumped in. Blaine got into Santana's space to school her while Rachel stayed by his side and improvised some choreography with him.

**Blaine (w/ Rachel):**  
_"They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
(So beat it, just beat it)"_

_During that, Sebastian had joined Santana._

**Sebastian (w/ Santana):**  
_"You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no Truth Or Dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
(So beat it,) but you wanna be bad"_

**Rachel & Blaine (Santana & Sebastian):**  
_"Just beat it, (beat it), beat it, (beat it)"_

**All:**  
_"No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right"_

**Rachel & Blaine (Santana & Sebastian):**  
_"Just beat it, (beat it), beat it, (beat it)"_

**All:**  
_"No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it"_

**Rachel & Blaine (Santana & Sebastian):**  
_"Beat it, (beat it), beat it, (beat it)"_

**All:**  
_"No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, (beat it), beat it, (beat it)  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, (beat it), beat it, (beat it)  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, (beat it), beat it, (beat it)  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it"_

By the end of it, they were all together in the center of the mat. The rest of people in the room stood and applauded. Kurt, however… did not.

Somehow, he got a hold of a whistle and blew it. Everyone was silent, covering their ears even because it went on for at least ten seconds. Kurt was clearly trying to make sure everyone was quiet after he finished. They all let their hands down from their ears once they were sure the ringing was gone. And Kurt finally stood up. "This. Is. A. Nina. And. Ellie. Number. Why the _hell…_ were Jackson and Cliff involved?" The room was silent. "Blaine. Sebastian. Care to explain?"

The two men exchanged a glance. Unable to figure out a good reason as to why they had gotten up, they looked back at Kurt.

"I don't know what's going on behind the scenes of my show," Kurt said. "But whatever it is? KNOCK IT OFF!" He plopped back down into his chair. "Get over here and SIT DOWN!"

Rachel took a moment to compose herself after that and went to sit down. Santana did as well a few moments later. However Sebastian and Blaine remained standing. Kurt shot a look back at them. "WELL?!"

Again, Blaine and Sebastian looked at one another. Looking back at Kurt, Sebastian said, "No."

And Rachel knew that today was going to be the day they stood up to him.

Eyes widening, Kurt asked, "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"I'd rethink how you speak to us, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said. "You might be the show runner and our boss, but that doesn't mean I can't call Mark Pedowitz, Barry Meyer or Les Moonves. Because I believe—" he gasped, "they're _your_ bosses."

"And our agents happen to be good friends with the head honchos at the network."

Quinn stood up. "We're tired of you pushing us around and acting like nothing we do is good enough."

Then there was Sam. "Even when you tell us you're satisfied, you clearly not. You're _bored_. With your own show, and we're barely into the first season."

And then Brody. "You're the type of show runner who always thinks he's right, even when he's wrong. Who _gives_ a shit if they got up and joined Santana and Rachel? They sounded _amazing_ together, and if you're going to get pissed over _that_?" He paused. "We might as well just get up and walk away right now."

It was Sugar's voice who rung out next, but hers held a different tone. "Um… guys?" They all looked at her. She turned her iPad around. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Everyone stepped forward to get a closer look. Her iPad was opened on the iTunes store. The top five songs on the charts right now were _theirs_. All of the music from the debut episode were holding the top five spots on the charts.

They all looked at Kurt, who was smirking. "You were saying?" he asked.

In that moment they all realized that even though they didn't like how Kurt operated… they had to admit, he got results. And those results were all five slots on the top of the iTunes charts.


	6. Chapter 6

**I knowwww, I knowwww, it's been forever since I've updated. Again, a lot going on personally. But chapter six is here!**

_Songs Included in this Chapter:_

'_Thrift Shop'—Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Wanz (from the album THE HEIST); 'Nothing Like This'—Jessica Lowndes (from the album NOTHING LIKE THIS – EP) _

BETWEEN THE RAINDROPS - CHAPTER 6

In the next few weeks, the show became the number one watched show on the network, surpassing _The Vampire Diaries_ to everyone's amazement. Whoever saw the show was still watching, and each week a few more people would find it. By episode five they'd reached eight million viewers per week, on average and the network had given them a backseat order.

Kurt also came up with another idea to put bonus material on his website which tied directly into the show. Today they were filming one of those bonus material numbers.

Rachel was in her trailer when Quinn came to join her. "Hey girl heeeey," she greeted. Rachel just laughed. "What? Don't you just love my get up today?"

Looking Quinn up and down to get a full view of her retro-style outfit, Rachel said, "Hipster-chic. I think it's very fitting."

Quinn smiled. "You're the sexy Hipster-chic. I've just got the regular style going on."

"I don't feel comfortable in this outfit at all," Rachel admitted.

"Seriously? You're sexy as hell." Quinn came to sit down beside her. "All of the guys are gonna be wanting you by the time this is all over."

Looking down, Rachel muttered, "That's the problem."

Sighing and sitting back against the couch, Quinn said, "Ignore Santana. I love her to death, but she's way too territorial for someone who knows her boyfriend would _never_ cheat on her. Especially when she's the one stealing sweet lady kisses elsewhere."

Her head snapped back up to look at Quinn, eyes incredulous. "What?!"

"Don't tell anyone I told you," Quinn said after a moment of hesitation. She bit her lip and then added, "I'm the only one who knows. She and Brittany are kind of… well, I don't need to spell it out."

"Sebastian has _no_ idea?" Quinn only shook her head. "That's screwed up. Like, seriously. She has the nerve to accuse _me_ of going after her boyfriend when she's cheating on him with someone else?"

There was a knock on the door and they both jumped. As it opened, they saw Blaine poke his head inside. "Hey. They're ready for us." Rachel and Quinn exchanged a glance and then both rose from the couch. They followed Blaine to set which was all set up for them to begin shooting. Kurt was directing this little bonus scene, which meant they'd be here for awhile. He'd gotten them all to a good place, and even though they hated his methods, they had to admit he knew what he was doing.

Blaine stopped through the entrance and said, "Hey Rach," as she and Quinn passed. Quinn kept walking, but Rachel turned. "Hold up a second?"

"What's up?" she asked as she got closer.

"There's a movie premiere next weekend… and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." It wasn't posed as a question.

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. "R-really?" He nodded, sincerely. "Y-yes. I would love to."

He smiled. "Good."

"Anderson! Berry!" Kurt called. "Let's move it!"

They both moved from the doorway and went to their marks on the set. Once everyone was ready, they began to film. There was a short little lead in to the number, which was _Thrift Shop_, so when it was time for the music to begin, it did.

**Brody:**

"_What, what, what, what... … …"  
_

**Brittany:**  
"_Bada, badada, badada, bada... … … …"_

**Blaine:**

"_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome"_

**Sam (Jake)**  
_"Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!"  
I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop  
Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty  
That people like, ("Damn! That's a cold ass honkey.")  
Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,  
Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green  
Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets  
(Piiisssssss)  
But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)  
Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments  
Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in  
But me and grungy fuckin it man  
I am stuntin' and flossin' and  
Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch  
I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,  
No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)  
Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers  
Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'  
They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard  
Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello  
John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no  
I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those  
The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros""_

**Quinn:**

"_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome"_

**Santana:**

"_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome"_

**Jake (Sam):**  
_"What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?  
What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?  
I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage  
One man's trash, that's another man's come-up  
Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt  
'Cause right now I'm up in her stuntin'  
I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)  
I'm not, I'm not sick of searchin' in that section (Uptons)  
Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy  
I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker  
The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker  
I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker  
They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."  
I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."  
Limited edition, let's do some simple addition  
Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit)  
I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit)  
I call that getting tricked by a business  
That shirt's hella dough  
And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't  
Peep game, come take a look through my telescope  
Tryna get girls from a brand? Man you hella won't  
Man you hella won't"_

**Rachel:**  
_"Goodwill... poppin' tags... yeah!  
_

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome"_

**Blaine (Jake):**  
_"I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat  
From that thrift shop down the road  
I wear your granddad's clothes (damn right)  
I look incredible (now come on man)  
I'm in this big ass coat (big ass coat)  
From that thrift shop down the road (let's go)"_

**Sam:**

"_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome"  
_

**Quinn:**  
_"Is that your grandma's coat?"_

…

Somehow after they filmed that scene, Rachel ended up at an actual thrift shop with Quinn and Sugar. It turned out Sugar was really into fashion and even went as far to go to thrift shops to buy their old clothes and tear them apart to create something new. As they browsed through the racks, Rachel found a few cute items, which Sugar just stole from her with ideas of her own in her head.

"Just wait, Rachel," Sugar said, "I'm going to make you the most insane dress ever for that premiere next week."

"Nothing embarrassing right?" she asked, worried about what Sugar might do.

"Do I look like I'm the kind of person who would humiliate you in public? No. Because if I did that, I'd also be humiliating myself." She turned and found another item she liked so she sprinted over to the rack it was on.

Quinn came up behind Rachel as she just laughed and shook her head. "She's nuts."

Nodding, Quinn said, "Yup. But we love her."

All of a sudden, someone was beside them. "Excuse me?" Both turned to see a young girl, probably in her mid-teens, looking hopeful at them. "Are you Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry?"

Quinn smiled. "Yes we are." Rachel, on the other hand, was a little frozen. She hadn't been recognized in public yet. Someone actually came up to her, wanting to know if she was… well, Rachel Berry.

"Do you think I could get a picture with you guys?" the young girl asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," Quinn said. "What's your name?"

"Valerie," she said.

"Well, Valerie, do you have someone to take the picture?"

Valerie turned and ran away. Quinn watched as she drug an older woman over to them. "This is my mom." They all exchanged greetings. Sugar came back to rejoin them. Valerie handed her mother her phone, and she took the picture as all four girls squeezed in. As they all approved of the picture, a new song came over the radio. It was a song of Rachel's from the show. "Oh my gosh, this is your song!" Valerie said, looking at her.

Smiling, Rachel said, "Yes it is."

"Do you think you could sing it for me? I mean, I know it's on the radio but I would love to hear it live."

She looked at Quinn and Sugar for support. They both nodded eagerly. So Rachel looked back at Valerie and said, "Sure." Valerie, excited, clapped her hands together a few times. And when she was ready, Rachel began to sing… in public, in the middle of a thrift shop.

**Rachel:**

"_I dance, I laugh, I smile  
I drink, I kiss, go wild  
I take advice from all my friends  
Who say that I should start again  
Forget about you  
But I don't know how to  
They say_

_Time heals, so I'll wait_  
_They tell me that is gonna get better_  
_But I'll meet someone_  
_That's gonna help me forget you_  
_So many broken hearts get fixed, yeah_  
_But they must have been nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Must have been nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Must have been nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Nothing like this_

_It stings, it hurts, it aches_  
_It never goes away_  
_And every day when I wake up_  
_I pray that I fall out in love_  
_Forget about you_  
_But I don't know how to_  
_They say_

_Time heals, so I'll wait_  
_They tell me that is gonna get better_  
_But I'll meet someone_  
_That's gonna help me forget you_  
_So many broken hearts get fixed, yeah_  
_But they must have been nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Must have been nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Must have been nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Nothing like this_

_It's like we're talking bout rain drops_  
_When I'm leaving in a hurricane_  
_It's like I'm talking bout aftershocks_  
_When I'm standing in the earthquake_

_Time heals, so I'll wait_  
_They tell me that is gonna get better_  
_But I'll meet someone_  
_That's gonna help me forget you_  
_So many broken hearts get fixed, yeah_  
_But they must have been nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Must have been nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Must have been nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Nothing like this_

_Is nothing like_  
_Is nothing like_  
_Is nothing like_

_Must have been nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Nothing like this"_

By the end, Rachel had attracted the attention of everyone else in the shop. A few people had recognized her and even took out their phones to record her singing. She'd eventually started dancing like she had on the show, with Quinn and Sugar as her back up, which was pretty surreal. People actually recognized her and went as far as to take their phones out to get video of it. They would surely pop up on YouTube a little later tonight.

"That was so weird," Rachel said, looking at Quinn when the crowd died down.

"Welcome to Hollywood, sweetie," both Quinn and Sugar said in unison.


End file.
